Hayate's so called Fiance
by Karai-san
Summary: Hayate went home to give the shocking news to her four guardians. Some HayateXYuuno,NanohaXFate, and ShamalXSignum.


_*-Yeah…I don't own anything from MSLN…So sad…-*_

"WHAT!"

The four Belkan Knights or the so-called Wolkenritter is dumbfounded, including the stoic leader Signum. This would definitely happen when their precious mistress, Yagami Hayate, would be put in a dangerous situation. Special cases, such as what's currently happening, were also a given. What's currently happening is the revelation of Yagami Hayate's love life announced by none other than Hayate herself.

Hayate sighed dramatically, knowing that when she reveals that news, this would be their reaction. "Yuuno and I are dating for a year and now, he already proposed to me. Look," she raised her hand that has a ring with a very unique shaped diamond or whatever stone it is and moved it towards them, each one of them, "were engaged now.

"This cannot be…" Zafira, in his wolf form, murmured but audible enough for Hayate to hear it. The other words that he uttered next were not loud enough to be deciphered and instead, they were heard as growls.

"Oh my…" was Shamal's, the Belkan known as Lady of the Lake, response, wearing a sad expression.

"I-I…can't take this." The usually stoic Signum stuttered. Her voice still had enough poison in it to make Hayate feel miserable.

As of now, Scrya Yuuno, the chief librarian of the Infinity Library and Hayate's so-called fiancé, who is currently sitting beside Hayate, is trembling and sweating. He was a little relieved when Vita spoke.

"All right, I can accept that." Vita said sternly and pouted as she always does.

Everyone gasped at this. The hot-tempered young redhead, the Hammer Knight, said that. 'She accepted it?' the other Wolkenritter panicked at the thought. By this turn of events, Shamal is already on the verge of crying. They stared at Vita who is currently being pounced on by their mistress.

"Thanks Vita-chan!" Hayate exclaimed, tightening her embrace towards the redhead.

"T-Thank you Vita-san." Yuuno politely said, still nervous but not trembling that hard like a while ago

"—But I will surely make your life a living hell!" She shouted, pointing at Yuuno like he's a murderer being told that "he's not guilty". Yuuno became teary eyed at this, scared of the response he got from the redhead

Hayate let go of Vita and wore a sad expression. "Then…what do you want me to do?" Hayate whispered.

"Choose." The Lady of the Lake offered.

"Choose?" the others repeated.

"Yes. Choose. Us or IT." She told them.

"It?" Hayate asked.

"That roach." Zafira said, growling at Yuuno.

"That filth." Signum said indignantly.

"The ferret!" Vita shouted.

At this, Yuuno felt like digging a hole and hiding there forever because of how the Wolkenritter _regarded_ him. He felt someone grab his left hand and saw that it was Hayate.

"I choose you!" she shouted, and he looked at Yuuno. Yuuno smiled at this.

The Wolkenritter was shocked. Zafira's form changed and reverted to his human form, ready to punch Yuuno on his face. The stoic Signum's face was a mess, filled with hurt and tears began flooding her eyes. Shamal's head bowed down, defeated, her face was blocked by her blonde tresses. Vita, the cute little Vita, her face completely showed extreme pain and betrayal.

Hayate dragged Yuuno out of the room but before she steeped out of the room, she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Silence hangs in the air inside the house. Each of them is showing their frustration in their own way. Zafira changed his form again and began howling. Signum embraced Shamal tightly while Shamal gently rubbed the pink haired woman's back. Lastly, Vita started crying like a child while cursing Yuuno, saying that he's going to die and so on. This went on for almost an hour when a screen popped in the leaving room, showing Hayate wearing an impish grin in a room that can be assumed as Nanoha and Fate's living room wherein the said couple are cuddling in the background.

"Hey!" Hayate called out to them, "How are you guys?" she smiled a devious grin.

"Hayate!" the Wolkenritter exclaimed, hurt but still happy to see their mistress.

"I got you there didn't I?" Hayate said, as she let out an evil laugh which seemed to catch the attention of the couple in the background.

"Mou Hayate-chan, you're a little creepy." Nanoha pointed to her, making Hayate turn to her direction.

"You said it, Nanoha." Fate nodded. She kissed Nanoha on her cheek, making Nanoha grin at the blonde.

"Come on! You must join me too!" Hayate said. She turned again to face the Wolkenritter and said, "How was my act huh? I'm great, aren't I?" Hayate asked, raining her left eyebrow up and down.

"Act?" Signum asked, confused.

"You mean—" Zafira started.

"—You TRICKED us Hayate!" Vita shouted while using the back of her left hand to wipe the tears in her eyes.

Hayate laughed at this. "Of course! I would never choose the ferret over you guys anyway much less accept him to be my future husband."

"You're going to get me killed one of these days, Hayate.." Yuuno's voice could be heard. Perhaps he's in the room where Hayate is currently in; just that he doesn't want the Wolkenritter to see him.

"Yeah, and there's nothing going on with Hayate-chan and Yuuno-kun so why should you believe that they're engaged already?" Nanoha said, ignoring what Yuuno said, knowing that he's sure going to get beaten up, especially since she knows too well the Hammer Knight Vita.

Hayate put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Ah! Before I forget, thanks for the job well done Shamal!" she sent her a two thumbs up.

Shamal beamed, "No problem Hayate-chan, just remember what you promised."

The other three glared at the short haired blonde. Signum said, "You mean that you're included in this act? How could you!"

Shamal, faking a hurt expression said, "Aww… I did it for us you know, and that's what I'm going to get, you shouting at me? You're a meanie!"

"What do you mean?" Signum asked.

That was Hayate's cue to butt in. "She wants to have a vacation with you, Signum. She asked me to give the both of you a vacation to spend some alone time." She smirked as she saw Signum's blush.

Hayate looked at the still upset Vita and smiled at the little redhead. "Vita-chan, don't worry. Everything was just an act."

"Hmph! That was not funny. You owe us something for that." Vita retorted.

"Thank you Vita-chan," Hayate said, "I didn't know that you would cry because of that. Each of you was very funny to watch!" Nanoha nodded frantically at this.

"Yeah! It was very amusing; especially Signum's clinging to Shamal-san." Fate said as she giggled feigning ignorance to Signum's glare towards her.

"Watch?" Zafira asked.

"Oh? You didn't notice Rein-chan?"

Hearing her name, Rein decided that it was already time to show herself. "Hi everyone!"

Vita ran and grabbed her, "Don't "Hi everyone" us here! You're gonna pay!"

Rein struggled and cried out for help. "Hayate-chan help me!"

"Sorry Rein-chan, it looks like it's already time for me to go." Hayate said, "I'll see you when I get home!"

The screen went off. A loud shriek was heard from the Yagami household. Shamal pounced on Signum, excited for their vacation. Yuuno decided to hide inside the Infinite Library, scared of the wrath that would surely endanger his life when he sees Zafira, Vita, and Signum. Hayate, the commander of section six, went to her office to plan another surprise but not for her loyal guardians. She decided that it was already her best friends' turn, Nanoha and Fate's.

_*-I'm sorry if my next fic here in MSLN category is not Nanofate, at least there's some here. I decided to make this extra funny but decided not to because I just wanted to show how Hayate shows her playful side to her guardians. Don't hate me for pairing Yuuno, slightly, to Hayate since I think they look good together but keep in mind that the Yuuno's hair in this fic is the same a in MSLN A's and he doesn't wear glasses. I don't like his appearance in Strikers so keep that in mind just in case I write again another fic with Yuuno in it._

_Oh… Thank you to those who reviewed for Come Back to Me, a Nanofate angst that I posted first. I'm sorry if the ending was rushed and thanks to those that found it cute. I didn't at first since yeah, it was rushed but since the readers found it cute, then I'll agree too._

_I don't expect to have nice reviews here but still, thank you those who would review._

_Lastly, sorry if I haven't updated Jealousy,Hate and Love, a KNM fic, because college life is busy *sobs*…professors are mean, why do they have to bombard us with home works and exams. It's only the second week!-*_


End file.
